


Clue

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character ages are between 23 and 30, Comedy, Crack, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Tags to be added, Who is Mr.Boddy?, as in smut i guess is that what young people are calling it these days?, some sin i suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder, Mystery and Passionate Romance. </p><p>A who-dun-it fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be good

“Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

You have been cordially invited to a dinner party, hosted by your benefactor, Mr. Boddy.

 

The party shall discuss a matter of great importance; one you must definitely attend.

 

The party shall be hosted on the 11th of the month.  The party will be located at the Mansion on top of the hill of 123 Fake St.

 

The party begins at 8PM sharp.

 

**_Do not be late._ **

 

You will need to dress in something red and a wear a mask.  You have been given the name, Ms. Scarlet, to protect your identity.

 

It is the upmost importance that you go by this name.

 

Sincerely, XXXX”

 

* * *

 

“Dear Adrien Agreste,

 

You have been cordially invited to a dinner party, hosted by your benefactor, Mr. Boddy.

 

The party shall discuss a matter of great importance; one you must definitely attend.

 

The party shall be hosted on the 11th of the month.  The party will be located at the Mansion on top of the hill of 123 Fake St.

 

The party begins at 8PM sharp.

 

**_Do not be late._ **

 

You will need to dress in something yellow and a wear a mask.  You have been given the name, Colonel Mustard, to protect your identity.

 

It is the upmost importance that you go by this name.

 

Sincerely, XXXX”

 

* * *

 

 

 “Dear Nino Lahiffe,

 

You have been cordially invited to a dinner party, hosted by your benefactor, Mr. Boddy.

 

The party shall discuss a matter of great importance; one you must definitely attend.

 

The party shall be hosted on the 11th of the month.  The party will be located at the Mansion on top of the hill of 123 Fake St.

 

The party begins at 8PM sharp.

 

**_Do not be late._ **

 

You will need to dress in something Green and a wear a mask.  You have been given the name, Mr. Green, to protect your identity.

 

It is the upmost importance that you go by this name.

 

Sincerely, XXXX”

 

* * *

 

“Dear Alya Cesaire,

 

You have been cordially invited to a dinner party, hosted by your benefactor, Mr. Boddy.

 

The party shall discuss a matter of great importance; one you must definitely attend.

 

The party shall be hosted on the 11th of the month.  The party will be located at the Mansion on top of the hill of 123 Fake St.

 

The party begins at 8PM sharp.

 

**_Do not be late._ **

 

You will need to dress in something blue and a wear a mask.  You have been given the name, Mr. Peacock, to protect your identity.

 

It is the upmost importance that you go by this name.

 

Sincerely, XXXX”

 

* * *

 

“Dear Nathanial Kurtzberg,

 

You have been cordially invited to a dinner party, hosted by your benefactor, Mr. Boddy.

 

The party shall discuss a matter of great importance; one you must definitely attend.

 

The party shall be hosted on the 11th of the month.  The party will be located at the Mansion on top of the hill of 123 Fake St.

 

The party begins at 8PM sharp.

 

**_Do not be late._ **

 

You will need to dress in something purple and a wear a mask.  You have been given the name, Professor Plum, to protect your identity.

 

It is the upmost importance that you go by this name.

 

Sincerely, XXXX”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Dear Lila Rossi,

 

You have been cordially invited to a dinner party, hosted by your benefactor, Mr. Boddy.

 

The party shall discuss a matter of great importance; one you must definitely attend.

 

The party shall be hosted on the 11th of the month.  The party will be located at the Mansion on top of the hill of 123 Fake St.

 

The party begins at 8PM sharp.

 

**_Do not be late._ **

 

You will need to dress in something white and a wear a mask.  You have been given the name, Mrs. White, to protect your identity.

 

It is the upmost importance that you go by this name.

 

Sincerely, XXXX”

 


	2. Introductions

The time was 7:30pm, and a storm was rolling in over Paris.  

 

The first to arrive was Adrien Agreste.  Adrien wore a yellow vest above a white dress shirt, black dress pants and a matching yellow tie to go with the vest.  He indeed wore a black mask to hide his identity, and yet taking his role as Colonel far too seriously, or perhaps as a joke, he wore a big fake bushy curly blonde mustache on his face and a safari cap on his head. 

 

“Greetings, you must be Colonel Mustard.” Said the butler who greeted him at the door, opening it for him so Adrien could enter the mansion.

 

“By Jove, indeed I am.  Tell me, sir, have the other guests arrived?”  Adrien said in a fake accent, trying not to laugh.  He stepped into the Hall.

 

The butler simply smiled at him and shook his head. “No, Colonel, you are the first to arrive, please wait in the Lounge, it is the first door to your left. The butler pointed in the direction of the Lounge.

 

“Why thank you, my good man.” Adrien then walked off towards the Lounge.

 

Inside the Lounge, it contained many lounge chairs and leather sofas.  There was a circular table in the corner, upon it held a variety of alcoholic beverages and glass cups. A table in the middle of the room in between so one could place their glass beverage upon.

 

Adrien walked about the room, before sitting on a sofa.

 

Dark clouds covered all of Paris.

 

The next guest to arrive was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  Marinette wore a stunning red dress that hugged her curves.  The dress showed off her shoulders and length went down to the floor.  She wore her hair back into a bun.  Instead of a black mask, she wore a dark crimson one and earrings with little black spots on them. 

 

“Good evening, you must be Ms. Scarlet.” The butler said, opening the door for her.

 

“Yes, and good evening to you too.” She said with a smile as she stepped into the Hall.

 

“You are the second guest to arrive, Colonel Mustard is in the Lounge. Would you care for me to show you?” The butler asked, closing the door behind her.

 

“If you could be so kind.”  She replied, the butler then nodded and walked her over to the Lounge.

 

He opened the door for her and as she walked in, she started to laugh.

 

“Adrien is that you?” She asked, causing Adrien to stand up from the sofa. “Marinette?”

 

“Guests please!” Shouted the butler, drawing their attention towards him. “Please refer to your Synonyms.  Mr. Boddy expressed that very clearly. Please refrain from using your real names.”  He gave the two a glare.

 

“Sorry.” They both said in unison, and with that the butler walked out.

 

Marinette turned to Adrien and started to giggle again.  “This is all very silly since I know who you are. But hello, I am Ms. Scarlet.”

 

Adrien walked over to her and gripped her hand, bring it up to his lips to kiss it. She giggled as the fake hair graced her hand.  “Greetings, I am Colonel Mustard, my lady.” He said in his accent.

 

“Oh come now Adrien, really? The accent?”  She shook her head smiling.

 

“Come on Mari, think of it as role playing. I know how much you like to role play~” He replied in his normal voice, and although she couldn’t see it, she knew he was wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Oh alright, but be careful Colonel.” She began before leaning up to whisper in his ear. “Don’t be too eager or you might stain your pants with mayonnaise.”

 

She pulled back to get a good look at Adrien’s scarlet face.  However, she did want to know why her boyfriend was here.

 

The third and fourth guest to arrive were Nino Lahiffe and Alya Cesaire.

 

Nino wore all black, aside from the green jacket overcoat. He did not wear his cap or any hat.  He had taken to have grown a stubble.

 

Alya wore a stunning blue dress that showed off her arms and the dress hugged her curves giving a nice sexy appeal that she knew she had.  She wore her hair down. 

 

The two wore black masks and contacts because they would have worn their glasses otherwise, but the invitation said masks and they followed it to the letter.

 

“Ah Mr.Green, Mrs. Peacock. I did not realize you to were acquainted.” The butler said opening the door for them.

 

“Well…not officially.” Nino replied mischievously, rubbing his hand down Alya’s back and slowly onto her ass.

 

“Boy, you best take your hand off before I break it off.” Alya growled at him, to which he removed it in a posthaste fashion.

 

“Yes, well.” The butler cleared his throat. “The other guests are waiting for you in the Lounge, it’s the first door on your left.”  The butler pointed towards the direction, closing the door behind them as they stepped into the hall and made their way to the lounge.

 

Before they entered, Alya stopped and turned around and grabbed ahold of Nino’s crotch. Causing him to stand completely straight. “Listen, _Mr. Green._ Don’t you ever do that again.” She gave him a squeeze causing him to yelp. “Got it?”

 

“Y-yes mademoiselle.” He choked out.

 

“Good. But hey, you are kind of cute. If you behave yourself, you might get lucky.” She smirked at him, releasing him from her grasp.  She then walked into the Lounge.

 

Nino gulped and walked in after her.

 

“Hello friends!” Adrien said in his fake accent. “I am Colonel Mustard.”

 

“And I am Ms. Scarlet.” Marinette followed him.

 

“I am Mrs. Peacock.” She shook their hands.

 

“And I’m Mr. Green.”  He shook their hands as well. “Dude, what’s with that fake mustache?”

 

“Fake? I will have you know good sir, I grew this myself!” Adrien huffed.

 

“Whatever you say dude.” He laughed.

 

The fifth guest to arrive was Nathanial Kurtzberg.  Nathanial’s outfit was entirely purple except the black dress and shoes that he wore.  Purple tie, purple vest and purple dress shirt.  Upon the vest was a pin of a black circle with three other circles inside it. In order of the colors were cyan, yellow and magenta.  He wore his red hair back in a small ponytail and a black mask as well.

 

“Ah Professor Plum, good evening.”  The butler again, opened the door for Nathanial so he could walk into the hall.

 

“There is going to be a thunder storm tonight.”  He said as he walked into the hall.

 

“Indeed sir,” He began to close the door.

 

“Wait! There is someone still out there.” He said, causing the butler to stop.

 

“Oh?” The butler questioned, opening the door again for the sixth and final guest, Lila Rossi, to step inside. “Ah Mrs. White. So glad you could make it.”

 

“Thank you.” Lila replied.  Lila wore a pure white dress, it too, showed off her shoulders and loosely hugged her curves. She wore her hair down and had it hung over her right shoulder.  Like Marinette she wore a different colored mask than black, it was pure white.

 

“The other guests are in the Lounge, it’s the first to your left.” The butler said, closing the door, before walking to the Kitchen.

 

The two nodded and walked together to the Lounge.

 

“So um, do you know why we are here?” Nathanial asked. 

 

“I think a dinner party, why you ask?”

 

“Something feels off, I think.” He replied.

 

“Well, if there is can you let me be the first to know?” She said jokingly.

 

He laughed with her as they walked into the Lounge. “Sure thing.”

 

They walked into a conversation, which was debating on if Adrien’s mustache was fake or not.  Which it was but he wouldn’t admit it.  The group stopped when the two entered.

 

“Hello, I am Professor Plum.” Nathanial began, smiling, shaking everyone’s hand.

 

“And I’m Mrs. White.” Lila said before shaking everyone’s hand as well.

 

After introduction were made, Adrien looked at Nathanial. “So, what are you a Professor of Professor Plum?”

 

“Oh, I am a professor of art.”  He smiled, “What are you a Colonel of?”

 

“Ironically, I’m not. I model.” Adrien replied.

 

“I’m pretty sure I would see that god awful mustache in the magazines, if you were one.” Nino joked.

 

“Oh alright, the mustache is fake,” He dropped his accent. “What do you do then, Mr. Green?”

 

“I am a film director and a musician.” Nino smirked, “And what do you do Ms. Scarlet?”

 

“Oh, I’m a fashion designer, and you Mrs. White?” Marinette asked since she couldn’t ask Mr. Green the same question.

 

“Actress.”  She replied.

 

“Oh? Any films we might know of?” Marinette asked eagerly.

 

“I’m afraid that will be giving away who I am, dear.” She smiled, patting Marinette’s hand.

 

“Oh. Right. Then that leaves you, Mrs. Peacock.”

 

“I’m a reporter and journalist.”  She replied with a smile.

 

The group then divulged into asking questions about each other and they really seemed to hit it off.  None of them knew each other or who the other was, except for Adrien and Marinette, who were currently dating.

 

Adrien and Nino really took a like to eachother, it felt like they were friends for a life time, the same with Alya and Marinette.

 

Nathanial and Lila kept to themselves mostly, but had a quiet conversation between themselves.  They were nervous around each other and they couldn’t explain why.

 

The butler came back in. “Dinner is served.”

 

The group of six left the Lounge and headed towards the Dining room.

 

The time was officially, 8pm and rain began to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think so far!
> 
> and through out the story tell me who you think did it! im curious to see if you can guess right
> 
> and once the story ends please do not spoil it for the other readers.


	3. Motivations

“Oh, Mari, it’s good to see you again.”  Adrien smiled as he opened the door of his dressing room, “Is father making you work late again?” He asked her in a worried tone.  His father had been pushing on Marinette a lot recently to get more work done and he could tell the pressure was getting to her.

 

“Adrien, it’s good to see you too.” She smiled at him before sighing, “Unfortunately, yes he is, which is why I am here.”  She looked up at him, her cheeks reddening a bit. “I need to get your new measurement, I just need them and I can get started on working.” She held out the measuring cloth.

 

“Oh, of course, but I thought my measurements were already taken?”  He asked her.  Well, he had grown since the last time he was measure, but his measurements should have been handed out to all of the new fashion designers.

 

“I lost my sheet,” She replied as if she could read his mind. “And it’s better to get them in person. May I come in?”

 

“Sure,” He stepped aside, holding the door open for her, closing it behind her, but not all the way.  There was a small creak in the door.

 

“Thank you. Can you hold out your arms?” She asked him and he obliged.  Adrien was wearing a t-shirt and loose fitting jeans, making it easier for her to do the measuring.  Shebegan measuring his arms, admiring his slightly toned muscles.  “Do you work out Adrien?” She asked him. 

 

“Yes, father keeps me on a strict diet and exercise regimen to keep this model body.  Why, are you impressed?” He gave her a Cheshire grin.

 

“Maybe I am,” She quipped. She wrapped the measuring cloth around his waist, her fingers trailed over his shirt, feeling his abs through his shirt.

 

He laughed at her quip and smiled.  “I’ve worn some of your designs, you know.  I like wearing what you make.”

 

Marinette smiled back at him. “Thank you, I like seeing you in them.” She said, ‘and would like to see you out of them.’ She thought to herself, she looked up at Adrien to see him give her a look. “Oh god, I said that out loud didn’t I?” She brought her hand to her mouth.

 

“Y-yeah, you did.” He blushed, setting his arms down.

 

“Oh god, I am so sorry. I’ll leave.” She said and started making her way to  the door in a hurry, but felt his hand grab hers.

 

“No wait, Marinette. I-I don’t mind.” He whispered, looking down. “I-In Fact, I kind of had this crush on you for a while now and was wondering if you had one on me, but I was too afraid to ask.  But um, I can see now that you do sort of like me.  Even if it is for my body and-“  He felt her lips against his.  He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

“No you idiot,” She finally said pulling away from the kiss. “I do like you, not because you are a model, but because you are sweet and kind and thoughtful. Not for your body, although,” She smirked. “It is a plus.”  She giggled and he laughed with her.

 

“So, what does this make us?” He asked her, kissing her lips again and then kissing her neck softly.

 

“Hmm, I think you know my chaton.” She whispered.  She felt his hands wrap around her legs, lifting her up and placing her on his dressing room table, knocking over everything before he set her down. 

 

He was hungry for her and she was hungry for him.

 

The two did not notice that the crack in the door opened and pictures were being taken of the two.

 

* * *

 

 

He needed this job, oh how desperately he needed this job. 

 

Fake resume and someone with a burner phones to answer the if they decide to call them? Check.

 

Nathanial was nervous. He was excellent in his field of study, but he was about to lie about doing years of work, about to lie about going to the top school and graduating at the top of his class.  But he needed this job.  And no one knew but him and his friend knew about this.  He hoped he would get this job.

 

And as luck whould have it, he did.  He celebrated with his friend about getting the job of his dreams.  It would pay him lots of money and he would get to teach what he loved most. Art.

 

Unbeknownst to him however, his friend had too many drinks and had spoken to the wrong person about it.  It wouldn’t come up again until many years later.

 

* * *

 

  
“And you are sure the information is legit Tony?”  Alya asked a man who was wearing a hoodie jacket, with the hood up over his head.  It was raining hard in the dead of night as cars passed them by.

 

“Sure, I’m sure Ms. Wifi.” Tony said calmly, looking around.  “And the boss wants to meet you. He misses you.” 

 

Alya shook her head. “You tell your boss, my father. That I don’t want to see him. It why me and mom changed our last names.  We can’t be tied to him.”

 

“But Ms. Wifi, please understand, he’s getting all this information for you. For your paper. The least you can do is see him.” Tony pleaded.  If he didn’t convince her, well, things wouldn’t be so pleasant for Tony.

 

She sighed. “Fine, where would he like to meet?”

 

A flash was taken of Alya and Tony, but neither of them knew, they thought it was another car passing by.

 

* * *

 

 

“A few grand? What do you mean a few grand! I’m the one that’s out of that grand you little shit!” Nino’s boss yelled, slamming the phone down hard onto the receiver.

 

His boss slid into his chair, sighing rubbing his balding scalp. “Nino, my boy.  You are the only one I can trust right now.  You and me, we go way back. Ever since I started this music studio, you were my first star.” He sat up, taking a sip of his whiskey. “How’s the movie treating you? Musician and Actor?  Man, I’m lucky to be your agent.”

 

Nino smiled. “And I’m lucky you’re my agent Mike. You’ve been good to me.” He lied. 

 

“Nino my boy, Ol’ mike’s getting tired.” He yawned. “Why don’t you just go home and ol’ Mike will…” Mike began to snore.

 

Nino chuckled as he walked over to the safe, taking out money from it and putting it into his pocket.  He had put sleeping pills into Mike’s whiskey.  And for the past couple years Nino had been taking money from Mike without him know.  So much for thick friendships.

 

And without Nino knowing. His photo was being taken.

 

* * *

 

 

“Papa, no! Please stop hurting momma!” Shouted a seven-year-old Lila, who stood between him and her mother. Tears were in her eyes as she looked up at her father.  “Please stop, papa!”

 

“Get out of the way, you little whore!”  He smacked her a cross the cheek sending her flying. “No one disrespects me in my own house! Nobody!” He turned back to his wife.  “And you, you’ve had this coming for a long, long time.”  He raised his hand ready to smack his wife again, when he felt a sharp pain in his back.  He fell to the floor. Another sharp pain and then another and another until he couldn’t feel a thing, lying motionless on the tile floor.

 

Lila stood above him, covered in blood splatters and a kitchen knife. Tears where pouring down her face. “I’m sorry, hic, I’m sorry.” She dropped the knife

 

Her mother went to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her. “Shh baby girl, shhh. It’s okay, it’s okay. Momma will take care of it. You go get cleaned up.”

 

Lila went through consoling and found a constructive outlet of acting, landing big movie titles.

 

One night she received a package, it was some of the evidence leading her to the murder of her father.

 

Her mother did take care of it, but had asked the wrong guy for help and now, everything came back to haunt her.

 

* * *

 

 

In fact, each guest that came to the dinner party had either been sent a package or letter containing evidence against them, and for a fee the evidence wouldn’t be brought to light.

 

That is until this dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you reading Her Cat Returns his Collar, im taking a break from it. Dont worry it will resume. and i have my ideas written down for it. I just want to write something different for a while. Also i wanted to get the motivations for each character down to murder Mr. Boddy. 
> 
> Leaving you, the reader, to figure out who has the most to lose and who will murder Mr. Boddy.
> 
> I cant wait to hear your theories!


	4. Dinner

The guests entered the Dining Room. The Dining Room contained a large rectangular table that would normally seat ten people, however there were seven chairs at the table. Six on the sides and one at the head of the table, presumably where the host would sit.

  
Adrien being the gentleman that he was, pulled out a chair for Marinette. "I say, Ms. Scarlet. Why don't you sit here." He said in his fake accent again.

  
Chuckling she sat down, "Why thank you Colonel." She said as he pushed the chair in for her.

  
He pulled out the chair next to her, and was about to sit down but Alya swooped in and sat before he could. "My word!"

  
Alya smirked up at him. "Why thank you colonel, I would love to sit here and talk with Ms. Scarlet some more, why don't you go sit somewhere else, hmm?" She pulled in her chair and leaned in to whisper to Marinette. "I got you, girl. Colonel fake mustache won't be putting the moves on you." This caused Marinette to giggle.

  
"Thanks." She whispered back, even though she could handle herself and was dating him anyways.

"Why I never!" He said flabbergasted, he then went to the chair next to her and pulled it out. "For you Mrs. White."

  
"Oh!" Lila seemed surprised and took her seat. "Thank you."

  
Nathanial had taken the seat a cross from Mrs. White and Nino took the seat a cross from Mrs. Peacock, leaving Adrien to sit a cross from Ms. Scarlet.

  
Nathanial had taken out his notepad and began scribbling a drawing of Mrs. White. She captivated him in a way he wasn't sure of. Was it her beauty or her mysterious allure?

  
"So, Mrs. Peacock," Nino smiled at Alya, resting his chin in his hands as he leaned onto the table. "Are you married?"

"Well no, there was someone in my life that I thought would become official, but things didn't play out." She said with a sigh, "Why do you ask?"

  
"Just wondering why such a captivating beauty isn't taken yet. Whoever that guy was, he's an idiot for not wanting to be with you." He said with a smirk.

  
"Well, Mr. Green flattery will get you no where." She quipped, "Plus there are other captivating beauties here." She nudged Marinette with her arm. "What about you gorgeous?"

  
"Oh, I'm seeing someone. He's very handsome and very kind to me." Her eyes glanced over to the Colonel before back to Alya.

  
"You hear that you perv?" Alya pointed at Adrien, glaring daggers at him. "You best keep your hands to yourself, I'm keeping my girl safe from you."

  
Adrien held up his hand in defeat. "By Jove she's a mad woman."

  
The six laughed at whole exchange between them.

  
Nathaniel looked over to Lila, still drawing her. "W-what bout you Mrs. White?"

  
"N-no. Never married, or dated. Acting has been keeping me busy." She sighed.

Nathaniel smiles to himself.

  
"Hey what are you drawing there?" Nino said grabbing the pad from Nathaniel's hands. "Oooh, Mrs. White, it seems like someone has a crush on you." He said showing her the notepad. She blushed looking at the beautiful sketch of her, coming out of it once Nathaniel grabbed his notepad back.

  
"Dude seriously?" Nathaniel growled at him.

  
"Are you going to draw her as one of your French girls, Jack?" Nino teased causing Nathaniel's cheeks to turn a light pink.

  
"Everyone." The butler said, coming out of the kitchen, bring out the meals. "Dinner is served."

  
"Excuse me," Marinette spoke, "where is the host?"

  
"He will be here shortly, Ms. Scarlet. Don't worry." The butler replied setting down food in front of her and then again at the other guests.

  
After the food had been set down in front of the guests, a man walked through the doorway from the Hall.

  
He wore a black tuxedo.

  
"Oh, I didn't think you all would take the dress code so seriously. This is certainly one weird themed dinner party." The main stated walking towards the chair at the head of the table.

  
"You mean we didn't have to dress like this?" Nathaniel asked.

  
"No Professor, you didn't. It was a sort of a prank. But please continue using your synonyms." The man said sitting down, folding the napkin in his lap.

  
"I'm sorry but who are you? Are you our host?" Marinette questioned.

  
"Why yes, I am Mr. Boddy and I will be your host this evening." He said with a smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho Mr. Boddy finally shows up.
> 
> Also some flirting.
> 
>  
> 
> I just released some of these chapters are going to be longer than others because of pov moments and group moments


	5. Murder

The guests turned to look at each other, and then back at the smiling man, who was now eating the meal before him.

  
They asked who he was and why they were here. The sound of thunder rang through out the house.

  
He replied to them saying he was simply their benefactor and he was having a dinner party.

  
When they pointed out that he never was their benefactor, he then proposed a challenge. If whoever could figure out who he was, he would become their benefactor.

  
The butler then appeared informing the guests that the roads were flooded.

"I think it's best if you all sleep here tonight. There are guest rooms on the second floor. If you figure out who I am, I will be in the Ballroom." And with that he left and made his way to the Ballroom.

  
The guests deliberated on who the man could possibly be.

  
When they couldn't figure it out they went up stairs. There were many guests rooms on this floor, enough for each of them.

  
"Well good night me lads and fine ladies." Adrien said as he entered his own room, closing the door behind him.

  
Alya laughed at him before telling everyone goodnight and turned in for the night.

  
Each one of them turned in afterwards.

  
A haunting melody played from the grand piano as the storm raged on outside.

  
The storm had knocked out the power to the Manor and Mr. Boddy had taken to lightening candle sticks throughout the manor.

  
A shadowy figure stepped into the ballroom.

"Oh? Has someone figured out who I am?"

"Yes, I have." The shadow figure said as they stepped closer to him.

"Oh my, I didn't think you would be the one to find out." Mr. Boddy laughed as he continued to play the piano.

  
"You weren't hard to figure out as you think you might have been. The other guests and I have nothing in common except you. You are blackmailing all of us." The shadowy figure snapped.

  
"Hmm, that may be true but you are no saint."

  
"Stop blackmailing us!"

  
"Oh I'll stop blackmailing you. But the others? No." Mr. Boddy stopped playing the piano. "No, I will still blackmail them and as your benefactor all proceeds will go to you."

  
"No, I don't want the money. I want you to stop blackmailing us!"

  
"Oh dear, that is unfortunate." He stood up from the piano and turned to the shadowy figure. "I will not stop blackmailing you or the others. I gained tremendous wealthy because of you six and I will continue todo so." Mr. Boddy said walking passed the shadowy figure.

  
"No, I won't let you." The shadow figure stated, grabbing the candle stick and whacking it a cross the back of Mr.Boddy's head.

  
One hit was all it took.

Mr. Boddy fell to the floor, dead. Blood pooling beneath him.

  
The shadowy figure now murderer was filled with regret. They murdered him out of anger and out of fear. Fear of losing their job, loved one or being sent to jail.

 

Quickly the shadowy figure stepped over the blood, dropping the candle stick, and ran out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I don't particularly like the beginning of this. I had to figure out a way to move the story along with out giving too much away
> 
> But I like the ending


	6. Morning

The guests awoke from their slumber, each emerging from their rooms and made their way to the stairs.

  
They were greeted by the butler. "Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen. I am afraid to inform you that Mr. Boddy has been murdered."

  
The guest all gasped.

  
"Murdered?" Lila asked.

  
"How? Why?" Nino questioned him.

  
"He was murdered last night with a candle stick. With the phone likes down and the road still flooded, I'm afraid you can't leave. As to the why, I am sure you all knew you were being blackmailed by him."

  
The guests were shocked to hear the news then furious.

"What do you mean he was blackmailing us?!" Alya yelled at the butler causing to back up a bit.

  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Peacock. But that's what he was doing."

  
The guest crowded around him bombarding him with questions, causing him to back up further until he was on the edge of the stairs.

  
"He invited us to dinner just to insult us?" Marinette asked him.

  
"No Ms. Scarlet, he wanted to-"

  
"To see his victims in person?" Nathaniel yelled.

  
"No, I-" the butler was cut off short when he felt a hand push against him. The guests were so close they couldn't tell who pushed him, but they watched in horror as he fell down the stairs.

  
Along the way the butler had broken his neck, he laid motionless on the floor.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be better as a play wouldn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> the cast and location have been set.
> 
> For those of you who have skipped the letters shame on you :P
> 
> But the cast
> 
> Marinette: Ms. Scarlet. her outfit later to be described in the story http://forwomenall.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/red-dress-for-wedding-party-5.jpg
> 
> Adrien: Colonel Mustard (was Mr.Green but was talked out of it, will be revealed later.) his outfit later to be described in story: http://www.eleganza-menswear.com.au/wp-content/uploads/products/81/index-normal.jpg
> 
> Nino: Mr.Green (Cause of turtles) his outfit later to be described in the story: http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1xcYyKFXXXXa3XVXXq6xXFXXXs/New-Arrival-2016-font-b-Mens-b-font-font-b-Suits-b-font-Italian-Design-font.jpg
> 
> Nathanial: Professor Plum His out fit later to be described in the story: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4f/e2/7c/4fe27c81e7d6ac208012ad5eaf4218b7.jpg
> 
> Alya: Mrs. Peacock. her outfit will later be described in the story http://img.simplydresses.com/_img/SDPRODUCTS/1466966/320/blue-dress-BN-55511-d.jpg
> 
> Lila: Mrs. White. her outfit later to be described in the story http://img1.promgirl.com/_img/PGPRODUCTS/1479222/180/white-dress-TW-4218-a.jpg
> 
> Found some outfit designs I liked and think will go perfectly well on the characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me who you think did it but don't go back and spoil it for new readers


End file.
